


Mani sconosciute

by Ektal



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Episode Related, Flash Fic, POV occhiali, occhiali di Gendo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ektal/pseuds/Ektal
Summary: "Quando l'LCL li lambì, il metallo della montatura resistette per qualche secondo alla corrosione, ma infine, sconfitto, si lasciò modellare dalle basse onde ambrate e dalla forza di gravità; anche le lenti, a causa del calore e della forza di tensione, si indebolirono e incrinarono.Da quel momento la loro vista non fu più la stessa: le crepe tagliavano oggetti e persone, la luce si infiltrava nei loro meandri e dipanava in più direzioni.Erano diventati inutili."





	

Delle mani sconosciute.  
Le dita che li sollevarono erano giovani e incerte, il loro tocco titubante. Gli occhiali percepirono il loro tremore e la leggera patina di sudore che le ricopriva.  
Quando furono appoggiati sul naso del ragazzo, si accorsero subito che quella carne non aveva mai dovuto sopportare il peso di un paio di occhiali per lungo tempo; non vi era traccia di fossette simili a quelle dove loro erano soliti mettersi comodi sul viso del loro vecchio proprietario. Proprietario che, in un gesto istintivo, pochi giorni prima aveva ritratto le mani dalla superficie bollente e sbadatamente colpito una delle loro astine, condannandoli ad una rovinosa caduta.  
Appena toccato il terreno, gli occhiali si erano meravigliati di essere ancora del tutto integri. E, nella loro ingenuità, avevano sperato che l'uomo li raccogliesse e amorevolmente lucidasse. Ma chi si trovava all'interno della capsula doveva essere più importante di loro, umile oggetto. Osservarono, anzi, l'uomo riprendere fra le mani le maniglie roventi, tirare con forza e aprire il portellone; appena questo venne spalancato, un liquido arancione cominciò a spandersi sul pavimento.  
Quella fu l'ultima cosa che gli occhiali videro con chiarezza.  
Quando l'LCL li lambì, il metallo della montatura resistette per qualche secondo alla corrosione, ma infine, sconfitto, si lasciò modellare dalle basse onde ambrate e dalla forza di gravità; anche le lenti, a causa del calore e della forza di tensione, si indebolirono e incrinarono.  
Da quel momento la loro vista non fu più la stessa: le crepe tagliavano oggetti e persone, la luce si infiltrava nei loro meandri e dipanava in più direzioni.  
Erano diventati inutili.  
Si resero subito conto che il loro padrone non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di loro. In numerose occasioni avevano potuto scorgere sulla faccia delle persone dispensate l'espressione di puro sconforto che le parole ferme e dure dell'uomo avevano provocato.  
Ora sarebbero stati loro ad essere cacciati, messi da parte, guardati di sfuggita per un'ultima volta e poi ignorati.  
E così fu.  
Delle mani sconosciute.  
Erano state loro a sollevarli con reverenza e a stringerli contro un morbido petto.  
Se non fosse stato per quella ragazza dagli occhi infuocati e freddi, gli occhiali erano sicuri sarebbero rimasti a consumarsi sul pavimento.  
Da quel giorno passarono il loro tempo ad osservare il viso anemico e impassibile della loro salvatrice, a percepire lo scorrere del tempo attraverso il mutamento d'intensità della luce che entrava dalla finestra, ad ascoltare, rinchiusi nella loro custodia, il silenzio che invadeva il vuoto appartamento.  
Non potendo più svolgere la loro funzione, gli occhiali si erano rassegnati a quella loro monotona esistenza. Fino a quando, una sera, quando la notte era scesa da tempo e le ombre dipingevano l'intera stanza, la ragazza li prese fra le mani; qualcosa di caldo e viscoso bagnò le loro stanghette. I suoi capelli erano disordinati, alcuni ciuffi le si erano incollati al viso. In quell'istante, abbracciata dalla stanchezza, spossata e sanguinante, la ragazza sorrise.  
Gli occhiali non ne compresero pienamente il motivo, ma intuirono di esserne la causa.  
Quello fu il giorno in cui si accorsero di avere ancora un compito da svolgere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Storia partecipante al contest "Cose preziose - contest di flash" indetto da Setsy sul forum di EFP]


End file.
